


A Royal Romance

by MarvelousHiddleston



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love, Marriage Proposal, Penis In Vagina Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousHiddleston/pseuds/MarvelousHiddleston
Summary: You a maid and the love of Prince Loki, everything is fine, but then he must marriage another women.





	A Royal Romance

"Okay girls, end for today, we see us", said the old chef to all. You open to the knots in your apron and hangs them on a hook beside the door. You went along from the kitchen and the hall.  
"Y/N! Wait!", somebody shouted behind you when you itself turn round you saw running your best friend since child days the last way to yourself.  
"A few other girls and I go out and I wanted to ask if you liked to come with us? How have undertaken long since nothing more with each other and a nice possibility would be to be come sometimes from the palace", she explained to you with a smile.  
"I-Ich am really quite tired, but maybe could we make on another day something?", you say me an apologetic smile.  
"Uhm... okay if something was you would tell it me, or?", she asks and lifted her eyebrows.  
"Yes, clearly, but it is real nothing, only tiredly", you say and hoped this conversation it wouldbe fast finished.  
"However, tomorrow we see us", she said and embraced you, before she turns round and went to the other girls who waited. You turn round and went to the west wing in which the royal rooms were. After some minutes you had come in your aim and went by the confidential way you to his room broke, because the normal way would be too remarkable and the guards unnecessary ones ask would put. At the end of the way you press the bookshelf carefully from the way which hid the way. You looked around  the place, different books were distributed everywhere, a big golden cupboard stood in a corner beside a big window front with a door which led to a balcony on which one could see completely Asgard, in the middle of the room was a big golden four-poster with green black bedclothes and families portrait hung beside above his desk. You went to the table and raised one of the books which were scattered on the desk. Two slender, but athletic arms twined around your waist and stretched against his breast, you did not have to turn round to know who was it, you would recognise his smell everywhere again.  
"Do you steal my books?", he asks and weighs you in his arms.  
"What should I start with magic books, lover?", you said and turn round to him to see in his wonderful eyes, you lifted your hand and stroked a hand to his pitch-black hair.  
"Dance with me", he says and kissed your forehead.  
"There is no music, Loki", you say smiling.  
"The only music which I need is your voice", he says, you nod and held on in his shoulders with a hand, while he glides with a hand over your back and took your hand in his. He weighs you in a gentle tact, you lay your head on his shoulder. Loki nestles his head into your necck. You dance for for a while further thus to you a little bit wet in your neck feels.  
"Loki? What is?", you say. You  stop to dance and moves from him, however, his arms hold on you.  
"Lover what is wrong?", you ask more quietly.  
"I am sorry in such a way, I have tried everything", he says in your neck.  
"Why are you sorry?", you ask, "Loki, why are you sorry?"  
"I must marry", he says and he would not be so near with you, you would have thought you would have misheard. You pull away yourself from him as if butt is round you, you hear something like Loki says, however, your only thought is what Loki has just said. You knew that this would happen, her both knew as this romance began. However, nothing had been able to prepare you for pain in your heart, that you feel. The room was quiet, not a single tone was to be heard except the noises of the night.  
"When?", you ask hoarse, tears run through your face. You had fear that your legs give way, so you sit down on the bed.  
"Tomorrow", says Loki and sits down beside you. You looked at him the first time, since the news, his eyes were a mirror your own. You lifted your hand and took his cheek, he did the same one. Within seconds you lay to you in the arms, schlutzen was the only one what in the space hear to was.  
"I am sorry, lover", says Loki.  
"It is not your guilt, lover. How knew both about that this would end sometime. We are able simply from too different worlds what could we have had for a future", you say and try to sound objective, however, you just as Loki which did not tune it, "being able to do you to me a favour do?"  
"Whatever you want, (Y/N)", says Loki.  
"You say sleep with me one last time, before I lose you for forever", Loki frees himself of you and nods. He pulled you on his lap and strokes your hair over your shoulders, before he kisses you passionately, you could taste your salty tears in the kiss. Loki pushes his tongues in your mouth. You rise from Loki's lap and place yourself with the back to him. He positions himself behind you and opens the strings of your dress. He strokes your (Y/F/C) dress softly from your shoulders and dropped it around your feet. He pulled you closer and stroked your hair of the left shoulder over your other, before he kissed your neck.  
"I love you, always", he says. You turn round to him, position yourself on the toe points and kiss him softly on the lips.  
"And forever", answers you. You take his shirt and took it off. After you it on the ground, beside your dress, fell left, you stroke your hands over his breast, it would be the last time. He catches your wrist with his hands and pulled you in a kiss. He raises you and you wrap your legs around his hips and your arms around his nape. He turns round and lays you softly on the bed. Loki climbs about you, softly the light of the candles seemed him and gave to you a kiss him your breath robbed. He started to kiss your neck and continued, Loki kissed the place between your breasts over your belly up to your thighs. He kissed your inside thigh and raised your leg. He took your panties softly with the teeth off, lasting his hands your body explored. When your panties had departed, you pulled up him softly in his hair, again to yourself. While you kiss each other passionately, you use your feet around his trousers to wander down with boxers. His hand walks to your pussy to check whether you were wet enough. He rubbed your clitoris and let you groan.  
"Oh, Loki, my prince, my king, my love", you groan, "I need you"  
He moved be hand of your pussy, laid your legs around him. Loki took your hands in his, they interwined and laid your hands beside your head. He directed his cock against your entrance, before he started to squeeze softly into you. While he this acted he saw in your eyes and never broke the eye contact. After you have adapted yourself to his cock, you move your caps to signal to him that he could move. Loki dragged on from you, until only the point was in you and squashed into itself a little faster in you and squeezed again into your pussy. His head falls in your neck bends, while he squeezes again into you. The only thing what one could hear was groaning and the sweet words which Loki whispers in your ear.  
"Loki. Ah... More", you groan. Loki solves his hands of yours and leant on his forearms when he presses his cock faster and deeper in you. Your nails scratch about his back and left quite possibly lines, however, you could not worry about it.  
"Mhm... Loki... I love you", you say, a tear ran through your cheek and you close your eyes.  
"My great love", he says, "Cum the last time with me, love"  
Of the knots in your belly became bigger and bigger, Loki rubs your clitoris and let you come. When you came to the orgasm and you around Loki's cock firmly moved Loki cum into you. While you from your orgasms came down, Loki remained in and on you, you pulled small circles on his back. After a few minutes Loki pulled out himself of you and lay down beside you. His sperm flowed from your pussy on the varnish. Loki took the cover and pulled them about you both and pulled you to him. He kissed your forehead and whispers: "You will never lose my heart, even if I must divide tomorrow the bed with another woman"  
Slowly directly you both in a dreamless sleep.

When you next time grow up it must be early in the morning hours. You wish you could simply cuddle up again to him and sleep, however, you knew that you would make it only to you both more difficult if you remain. Gravity of heart you free yourself from his arms and rose from the bed. You took your (Y/F/C) dress of the ground. You went to his desk, took a paper and pencil. Then you went back to the bed, while Loki slept and lays the slip of paper on your cushion, you open the fastener of your necklace and lay them on the slip of paper. You go to Loki's side and sit down carefully beside him. He looked so peaceful, without worries, you wanted to keep this picture for good in your recollections. You bend forward and kiss softly in his lips the last time.  
"Goodbye, my lover", you recite, state of the bed and left the room by the confidential way.  
The sun had just risen when Loki wakes, he saw beside himself, however, the side felt chilly. His heart broke, again, in thousand pieces. He reached to his breast, did he have a cardiac infarction? He has never felt one such pain, not in thousand years. Now he noted the slip of paper and the chain. Loki took it and leaves the slip of paper:  
My lover,  
I am sorry, I could not remain, because if I did it, I could not have gone, that we both know. You are my great love,  my heart and soul. However, although our love is strong, the destiny was inevitable. Carry my chain on you and I will always be with you.  
Your lover,  
(Y/N)  
Loki rose from the bed, his legs gave way and he fell on the knees. 

"(Y/N)!", somebody shouted behind you, you you could hear nothing, you ran like a robot by the Korriodore. You were held on to the arm and were turned.  
"What is wrong? I shout your name are eternity, however, you walk around only like a mind. What's wrong with you?, asks (B/F/N), however, you could not talk if you it act shall be heard only crying and you could not cry any more, so you shake only the head.  
"Uhm... I only wanted to say that we today don't need to work and I wanted to ask whether is you with me to the wedding of prince Loki.", this enough and you caught in to cry, "(Y/N)? What's the pitch?  
"I I am not able to do this", you say and run from the palace. 

The sun was already high in the sky as the princess of Vanaheim stepped in the throne room. Loki stood beside his father. He regestriert that Odin spoke, however, he did not know what, only on he could concentrate the chain was in his hand and his aching heart.  
"Now I ask you Loki, prince of Asgard, God of the unjointing, Odinson, you take the princess of home Vana to your rightfully wedded wife and"  
"No I do not act", says Loki, not with the head, but with the heart.  
"Excuse me?", asks Odin and did not trust to his ears.  
"I say: I will not take she to my woman", he says and turns round ow to the people, "There I do not love her and I find everybody the possibility should have to marry that h on he loves, not from duty. No matter whether one comes from the same social class or not", he looked at the princess beside himself, "And, unfortunately, I feel nothing for you", he turns again to the people, "The woman whom I love, is a maid and does not like our love will accept, I am not able and will live without her, the consequences are condemned. If you have nothing against it, now I will go to the love of my life"  
Loki ran down the stair and ran along the throne room to the door.  
"Loki! Come back! If you go by the door, you will be no more prince!", says Odin, Loki stopped and turns round to Odin.  
"Then should it be", says Loki smiling and left the hall. The people cheering. 

When cheering from the palace sounds, you knew that Loki belonged now another woman. You pulled your knees closer at yourself and caught in uncontrollably to cry.  
"Why somebody cries as wonderful as you, my lady?", said a velvety voice behind you. You looked up and behind yourself.  
"L-Loki? Would you not have to be in a wedding?", you ask and get up from the bank  
"No, you are the only woman with I should be and the only one which I want to marry", says Loki and went closer to you. He wiped your tears of your cheeks.  
"What has said Odin to your decision?", you ask.  
"I am as it looks, I am no more a prince", explains he, you wanted to say something, however, he further spoke, "Nevertheless as long as I with you am it makes no difference to me what reminds me of something"  
He pulled his chain from his pocket, you turn round and pulled away your hair from him.  
"You gave them to me with it you always with me is, however, I had hoped that you if you want even on my side remain?", he asks, you turn round again to him.  
"You ask whether I marries you?", you ask, Loki nods.  
"If you want...", he began  
"Yes, thousand times, yes,", you say and pulled him closer to kiss him. Not all fairy tales end in a palace.


End file.
